Gyms located in commercial settings in shared spaces with retail and commercial businesses are becoming prevalent. In intense group exercise regimens, and particularly with weight lifting routines, vibration and impact noise is easily transmitted to adjacent structures. In weight lifting, in extreme cases, free weights (e.g. dumbbells and barbells) weighing 100-300 lbs. or more may be dropped from heights of up to 8 feet or more. The impacts of these weights hitting the floor should optimally be cushioned to minimize impact noise transmitted through the floor structure and felt and heard in adjacent or connected parts of the shared space.
Floor mats of many configurations have been developed to attempt to mitigate this problem. Typically prior art floor mats comprise homogeneous materials of a variety of configurations made from durable rubber.